


Thank, Merlin.

by Gastada



Category: EXO (Band), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 21:12:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15849450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gastada/pseuds/Gastada
Summary: Prompt: Everyone in The Ministry of Magic knows that Kris is married and same goes for Junmyeon. Both of them keep subtly flirting with each other and it makes their co-workers worry and warn them because no one knows that they're married each other.But when Kris comes at a party held by The Ministry of Magic with Jun Myeon as his date, everyone is freaking out knowing that Kris is Jun Myeon's husband and vice versa.





	Thank, Merlin.

**Author's Note:**

> To say this fic was hard would be an understatement. I have so many drafts going in different directions. I knew I wanted to be funny but man the angst jumped out. But it always does in my fics. I wish this were funnier and lighthearted. I don't think I was able to give the prompter what they wanted. Hopefully they are okay with this. 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy it. Thank you for reading.
> 
> Thank you mods for the extension.

Since its inception in 1707, the Ministry of Magic has held some of the greatest secrets. From the ability to turn back time to the death chamber. It’s 2018. Today the biggest secret seems to be held not within the Depart of Mysteries but within the Department of Magical Law Enforcement.

You see there are two people who albeit would like to keep themselves out of people’s mouths their actions tend to cause some scandal.

Those two people happen to be Jun Myeon of the famous Kim clan that migrated from Korea during the Korean War to England and Kris Wu, a man with almost as many names as Voldemort had Horcruxes.

Every time the two were seen together it caused a stir. Their outright flirting and interactions would cause confusion, awe, and distaste in people.

Why?

Because the two were married. Happily, if you were to ask them. Yet they flirt with each other constantly. Sometimes they weren’t subtle about it. Other times they were so inconspicuous that if you so much as blinked they would be so far apart from each other you’d think you were seeing things.

*

One day Baek Hyun Byun and Kyung Soo Do were leaving the Ministry to go to lunch in a nearby Muggle establishment. Baek Hyun, a Half-Blood, and Kyung Soo, a Muggle-Born had decided to go to the café that they had frequented since moving to London. Their day had gone well so far. There hadn’t been too many incidents that they had to report. Only the occasional warning letter needing to be sent out to whatever witch or wizard stepped out of bounds when practicing magic.

‘Thank, Merlin.’ Baek Hyun had said, as they were making their way out of the Ministry. Next to him is his friend Kyung Soo who gets pushed by someone.

That someone just so happens to be Jun Myeon Kim.

“Watch it, Kim. Go any faster and hit ‘em harder someone might mistake you for a bludger and hit back.”

Jun Myeon looked apologetic towards Kyung Soo. “I’m sorry Kyung Soo, let me make it up to you sometime. But right now, I really must go. Sorry.”

Just like that Jun Myeon appeared and disappeared. Always moving never quite stopping for much.

Kyung Soo on the other hand in the flurry of it all had been knocked into Jong In. His face hit the center of his chest with a distinct thud that almost sent Jong In, celebrated Hit Wizard, to the floor.

“Woah. Are you okay, Kyung Soo?”

Kyung Soo was left flabbergasted and all that he managed to convey was a shake of his head. Seeing that he was alright Jong In smiled and said goodbye. Leaving Kyung Soo behind, watching him walk away. Not that Kyung Soo minded. He loved seeing Jong In come and go.

Beak Hyun didn’t see it happen so when he turns around to get Kyung Soo he finds him blushing and giggling to himself. He’d be worried if he didn’t already know that face. That was the face he made whenever he and Jong In interacted. Or rather Jong In interacted with him. Kyung Soo was too damn shy to say anything. He’d make fun of him for it like he always does, but right then Baek Hyun is much too hungry and just pulls Kyung Soo along making their way onto the streets of London. He’s hardly paying attention to Kyung Soo rave and rant about Jong In’s thousand kilowatt smile when Baek Hyun spots the Auror Kris a few feet in front of them.

Baek Hyun is surprised to see him outside of the Ministry what with him being the best Auror of his generation and having so very little downtime. And that’s with having Harry Potter as his superior. What’s even more surprising is seeing Kris smiling so widely and freely. During the few times, he’s seen Kris around the Ministry the man has never so much as smiled or looked happy. He always had a very angry look. According to Kyung Soo’s muggle cousins, he has a severe case of resting bitch face.

They come to a halt at a stoplight and Baek Hyun can feel Kyung Soo idle up to him. Still talking about Jong In. It’s times like these that make Baek Hyun roll his eyes and wish that Kyung Soo would just confess or at least take a shot at asking the Hit Wizard out on a date. He turns to Kyung Soo and puts a hand over his mouth. Kyung Soo’s eyes furrow in confusion and he mumbles something from behind Baek Hyun’s hand.

“I put my hand over your mouth because I wanted you to stop talking about Jong In and to take a look at what is going on right in front of us.”

Baek Hyun moves Kyung Soo’s head to where Kris is. Almost instantly Kyung Soo seems to come back to his senses. He is as equally surprised to see the famous Auror out on the streets of Muggle London. Kyung Soo pulls Baek Hyun’s hand away from his mouth.

“What is he doing out here? Doesn’t he always take his lunch in his office,” Kyung Soo asks, eyes not leaving Kris’ back.

“How would I know that? Better yet how do you know that” Baek Hyun retorts.

“If you for a second would focus on someone else aside from your husband you might actually learn something. Like the fact that Kris never leaves the Ministry. He’s almost always with his Auror friends. Or busy with work.”

Just then the stoplight changes allowing them to cross the street. The two try to get closer to Kris but the foot traffic is heavier now. They manage to keep up but barely.

“Who do you think he’s talking to? Zi Tao? Se Hun,” Kyung Soo asks.

“Neither. Both are about the same height as him, so we’d be able to see them.”

“Unless Zi Tao used his Metamorphmigous powers to make himself shorter.”

“Why would he make himself shorter,” Baek Hyun asks incredulously.

“To see what the weather’s like down here,” Kyung Soo says flatly.

Baek Hyun just rolls his eyes at him and goes back to paying attention to Kris. He can see he’s talking to someone, but the crowds keep him from seeing who it is. Kyung Soo, on the other hand, is taking up what Baek Hyun was doing for him. Keeping watch to make sure that they were being safe. The last thing either one wanted was to get hurt and be sent to a Muggle hospital.

Kyung Soo is looking at their surroundings and realizes that they are near the café that he and Baek were headed to. He realizes that they are going to be arriving soon, so soon in fact that he can see the café just up ahead.

“Baek Hyun I don’t think we can follow them any longer. Or that we should. The café is close.”

Just then Baek Hyun becomes excited and raises his arm to point at something up ahead. “Look they're going into the café. Come on, Soo,” he says excitedly. He lets go of Kyung Soo’s arm and runs ahead into the café. Kyung Soo follows but at a slow pace. He is not athletic and abhors sweating. Kyung Soo does not run.

Once he finally arrives he finds Baek Hyun sitting in a back corner of the café.

“Why are we all the way back here?”

Baek Hyun ushers him to sit down and shushes him. “We are sitting here because Kris and Jun Myeon are sitting over there.”

Kyung Soo is startled to hear the name Jun Myeon. “They’re here together,” he exclaims.

Baek Hyun pulls him down and chastises him for being so loud.

“You’re going to get us caught,” he tells him.

Kyung Soo rolls his eyes. “If anyone is going to get us caught it’s you. You’re the one who is staring so intently at them that it’s a miracle they haven’t sensed you. So much for being the greatest Auror of our generation. The man can’t even feel you bearing holes onto his back.”

“I’d wager that’s because he’s too fixated on Jun Myeon to care about anything else. Look.” Baek Hyun nods in the couple’s direction.

Kyung Soo turns and finds things to be just like Baek Hyun says. Jun Myeon is sitting right across from Kris and Kris is in fact only focused on him. By the looks of things, it makes Jun Myeon quite the nervy bee. He has his hands in his lap and is looking down at them while talking to Kris. He doesn’t look uncomfortable, it looks like he’s trying hard to not look at him. There’s also a small smile ghosting on his lips.

Kyung Soo looks down again and sees something that makes him gasp and turn back around quickly. He can feel his ears become warm. Baek Hyun can see it too.

“What happened? What did you see,” he asks. Worry and curiosity can be heard in his voice.

“Their legs,” Kyung Soo whispers.

Baek Hyun barely heard him so he leans in closer to Kyung Soo. “What about their legs?”

“They're intertwined. Like really intertwined. It’s like. Like they’re on a date.”

At that Baek Hyun sits up. “A date? Oh, come on Kyung Soo that’s rich, even for you.”

“I’m being serious. They are doing what you and Chan Yeol do whenever you sit across from each other.” Kyung Soo looks up to see Baek Hyun’s face when he sees his eyes go wide.

“No way,” says Baek Hyun.

“Yes, way. I know what I saw Baek and they-“

Baek Hyun puts his hand up to silence Kyung Soo. “No, it’s not that. It’s just that they’re sharing a milkshake. With one straw,” he says.

Kyung Soo may be single, but he knows what sharing a milkshake and only using one straw means. “But they’re married aren’t they.”

“That’s what they say, but they have no qualms about sharing a single milkshake and intertwining their legs.”

Just then Kyung Soo feels his stomach rumble. “Baek.”

“Hmm.” His friend is still looking over him trying to get a glimpse of the two without being too obvious.

“If we’re going to spy on them can we at least get some food. I’m hungry.”

Baek Hyun was just about to refute him when his own stomach announced that it too was hungry. “Fine. It’s not like they’re going anywhere.”

The two order their usual dishes. Soon enough Kris and Jun Myeon are forgotten. Once they’ve finished and they’ve paid for their food, they decide to go back to the Ministry. They try to be conspicuous so that Kris and Jun Myeon don’t see them. But Kyung Soo decides to look over to their table one last time. It’s empty.

“Baek. They’re gone.”

Baek Hyun’s head whips up once he’s processed what Kyung Soo said. The table is, in fact, empty with their plates still full of food and a half-finished milkshake in the middle of the table. “What the? How the? Where’d they go?”

He’s at a loss for words. They’d been hungry but not so much that they could have not seen the two leave. Kyung Soo looks at the time and alerts his friend as to the time. They have just 15 minutes to get back to the Ministry. Deciding that they are too full of all the food they ate they walk to an alley with a dumpster, and Apparate back to the Ministry. The two don’t say anything else about what they saw during their lunch hour to each other. Or anyone else

*

Yixing is walking down a corridor deep in the Wizengamot courts trying to find the one he was supposed to be in. There was a trial that was set to begin soon and if he didn’t get in his boss would have his head. It just so happened that he was the sole witness to a crime that a wizard had committed against a muggle. It was required that he testify.

It hadn’t been long since he started so he was still new to the Ministry. He had come from China to work at the Ministry, but he kept finding himself thinking that he should have never taken the post. But then he wouldn’t have met Jong Dae. Sweet, beautiful Jong Dae. With the voice of an angel that had lulled him to sleep these last few nights as his mind was racked with worry. Having Jong Dae by his side had made this whole thing a lot easier to bear. Especially since he had taught him a lot of English words so that he could make for a strong credible witness.

He has a piece of paper in his hands with directions on how to get to the correct chamber, but he can’t help but think that he may be lost. He makes a left turn like the paper says and soon enough he can hear voices. Figuring that he’s finally reached the courtroom he picks up the pace not wanting to be any later than he already is. He turns left in the direction that the voices are coming from but it’s not the people who he was expecting.

Instead, he finds the Auror Kris chasing down a man who is crying. Shocked he turns back and hides in the corridor hoping that Kris and the other man don’t come that way.

“Jun Myeon, stop! Just stop dammit.”

_The crying man is Jun Myeon._

“No. I’ve told you, leave me alone Kris.” He hears Jun Myeon say. His voice is louder, but he can still hear him sniffle.

“And I’ve told you that I won’t. We need to talk about his Jun Myeon.”

“Please, Kris. Don’t do this. Not right now,” Jun Myeon pleads.

“If not now, then when? The next time your parents make you cry for saying something mean about me? Come on Jun Myeon. We’ve been over this. It doesn’t hurt me. It doesn’t bother me what they think or what they say.”

“But it bothers me,” Jun Myeon exclaims.

Yixing’s heart is racing. He obviously came across something very personal and something he should not be overhearing. But he’s certain that’s the way he’s supposed to go. Essentially, he’s stuck. Realizing as much Yixing resigns himself to wait it out hoping that neither Kris nor Jun Myeon comes his way.

“Jun Myeon listen to me they can threaten me all they want. They can do all they want to keep me away from you, but it won’t work. It won’t. I love you too much to give you up, let alone stay away from you. So please, please, stop crying.”

“But they threatened you. They said that they would do everything they can to destroy your position here at the Ministry. And you know my family Kris. They have a lot of connections. A lot of money. They won’t shy away from using it. Maybe this was all a mistake. We shouldn’t have done this until you and I were further into our careers.”

“Don’t you dare say that Jun Myeon. The situation that we’re in sucks. But I’m with you and that makes it bearable. Having you near me makes it all worth it. Please never think that again.”

The hallways go silent. Yixing can't hear anything. No more sniffles. No snorts or heavy breathing. He thinks they’ve left but he figures he should check it out to make sure the coast is clear. What he finds is Kris and Jun Myeon with their arms around each other. Their foreheads resting against each other’s. He can see that Kris’ mouth is moving but can’t hear what he’s saying. Whatever it is, it looks like it’s calming Jun Myeon down. He knows it’s an extremely personal moment and that he should look away, but he can’t. He’s too engrossed with the sight before him.

“Yixing," calls out a voice coming from behind him.

Said man whips around to see his boyfriend walking towards him. He hears a crack from around the corner. He thinks that one of the men on the other side has apparated. He’s just not sure who left.

“Jong Dae. What are you doing here, I thought you had an ongoing investigation?”

His boyfriend walks up to him and gives him a peck on the cheek. “I do. But I figured I should be here for moral support. And Min Seok said he’d cover for me. He understands how important this is. And I have to cover for him the next time he and Han want to set off for a holiday.”

Min Seok and Jong Dae had been very good friends since the time they entered the Ministry. At one point they even dated, but that ended years ago; they had both moved on by the time Yixing moved to London. Now the four are friends, especially since Han has taught Min Seok a good amount of Mandarin and is someone Yixing can talk comfortably to in his native tongue.

“What are you doing out here,” Jong Dae asks. “The trial starts soon.  Come on let’s get you-”

Jong Dae was pulling him away from the wall when the man named Jun Myeon comes barreling into him. He’s much more collected now than he was a while ago, but there are stray tracks of tears; his eyes are red and puffy. A spark of recognition goes off in Jong Dae’s eyes.

“Jun Myeon,” he exclaims. Yixing is looking between the two as his boyfriend grabs Jun Myeon by the arms to steady him. “Are you alright? Have you been crying?”

Jun Myeon jumps at having been caught and pushes Jong Dae’s arms away. He runs away from the pair not saying anything. His unexpected appearance and quick disappearance leave the two men looking at each other in confusion. Yixing and Jong Dae look at each other and shrug their shoulders.

“What was that about,” asks Jong Dae. They’re now walking towards the Wizengamot room's hand in hand.

“I saw him and Kris talking to each other. He was upset at what someone had said to Kris. Someone was threatening him. I think Kris was trying to make him feel better, but it wasn’t working.”

“Wait a minute Jun Myeon and Kris were together? And who was threatening him?”

“I'm not too sure. It sounded like it was Jun Myeon's parents," Yixing says. "Do you know him by the way? Jun Myeon?"

Jong Dae nods. “We were at Hogwarts together. The same house, but he was a year ahead of me. He was a good sunbae to me. To all of us. He didn’t like my practical jokes, though, I’ll tell you that.”

“Do you know why he would be so worried about Kris? Was he at Hogwarts too?”

“No, he wasn’t. I had no idea who he was until he came to the Ministry and established himself as the next best thing in the Auror office. And that would mean that Jun Myeon wouldn’t have known him either. They don’t run in the same social circles at all.”

“What do you mean,” Yixing asks.

“Jun Myeon’s family is old money. Most made back in Korea, but the new stuff has been made here. As for Kris, what little anybody knows is that he was born in China then moved to Canada. He came here almost 5 years ago I think.”

The pair arrives at the Wizengamot room where the trial is being held. Jong Dae leads them over to where the witnesses must sit.

“I still don’t understand why they wouldn’t know each other? Maybe they know each other from work?”

“Oh, believe me, the Kim family would never allow for Jun Myeon to associate with people like Kris. He doesn’t have the necessary wealth to be of any use to them. Trust me I would know. He and I were close friends until his family found out I was not in any way a boy with money or connections. Even worse, I’m a half-blood. His family prides themselves on being pure-bloods. Even though we all know that it’s a whole load of shit. They’re also homophobic. Jun Myeon had a boyfriend during his time at Hogwarts. His parents heard about it and while they weren’t mad, per say, they were clear about what they expected to happen after he left Hogwarts. They told him that the relationship would end once he left. That he’d be expected to marry a pureblood witch. Which we assume he did as he has a ring on his finger.”

“Have you met her,” Yixing asks.

“No, I haven’t. Actually. Now that I think about it, no one here went to the wedding. I don’t even remember it being announced in the Prophet. It’s like one day he came in with a band on his finger and that was that. He never talks about her. I’m assuming it’s an unhappy marriage,” Jong Dae says with a sigh.

Having nothing left to say Yixing nods, sits back, and thinks about what he saw. Maybe Jun Myeon had found happiness after all.

*

If you were to ask Tao when the crush on his senior, his ge, had begun he wouldn’t be able to tell you. One day he was talking to Kris when, suddenly, he realized that instead of talking to him he wanted to kiss him. A lot. Which he almost did, but he caught himself. Which led to the revelation that he was in fact in love with Kris.

The only drawback was that Kris was married. To a man. What luck.

The man Tao is in love with is gay, but he just so happens to be married.

He talks about his husband quite a bit with Tao. He tells him about their dinners. How his husband tries to cook but ends up failing, and just making a big mess in the kitchen. Thankfully, for the two of them, someone had the ingenious idea to create household cleaning spells years ago. It saves them a ton of time. And their relationship.

Unfortunately. For Tao that is.

They’re happy. Kris says that they’re happy all the time. So, it’s interesting to see Jun Myeon and Kris flirting. Scratch that. Jun Myeon, that hussy, is flirting with Kris!

Tao is awestruck at what he is seeing. Also, at the fact that Kris is doing nothing to stop it. He is so engrossed in what he is seeing that he doesn’t hear his partner Se Hun come up beside him.

“What are you staring at,” asks Se Hun from just right behind his ear.

Now if Tao hadn’t been so focused on what he was looking at he would have jumped up almost two feet in the air. If you get him when he’s not paying attention he could jump three feet in the air. Or just Apparate out of there and into his favorite cat café in London. But at this moment Tao doesn’t flinch. Behaving every inch like the Auror he was trained to be.

“I’m watching that hussy, flirting with Kris-ge. Again,” he responds. His voice full of disdain.

“Watch it now. That ‘hussy’ just so happens to be my friend,” Se Hun says.

Tao turns to Se Hun looking him straight with the look that has instilled fear in many a witch and wizard. “Then maybe you should tell him to stop flirting with Kris-ge. He is happily married. He needs to stop trying to come in between that.”

Tao goes back to watching the pair. He makes it just in time to see Kris say something to Jun Myeon which results in the latter laughing. Any normal person would see that and think they are good friends. Tao, however, is not normal.

No.

He is a man in love. So much in love that the thought of Kris being married, and potentially having an affair, furthermore, with someone who is not him, sends anger flowing through his veins. In truth, he was jealous.

*

Se Hun has been looking for his partner for almost an hour now. It’s just after lunch and Harry Potter had assigned him and Tao an assignment that needed to be carried out quickly and discreetly. The two were some of the tallest people in the Ministry but their stealth abilities were some of the best of the lot. Especially with Tao being a Metamorphmagus.

He had looked everywhere in the Ministry that he could think of, to no avail. It wasn’t until he remembered that where there was Kris there was Tao. And in his search to find Tao he had seen Kris and Jun Myeon sitting in the atrium talking, sharing a snack. Se Hun makes his way back.

The atrium within the Ministry of Magic is where most wizards congregate early in the morning, and then again at lunch. On one end you have all the fireplaces connected to the Flu Network. At the center, you have the new statue that was erected after the defeat of Voldemort. This one was almost the same as the one before Voldemort came into power. But instead of the elf, centaur, and goblin giving deference to the witch and wizard they were now on the equal ground facing outward in different directions.

Se Hun finds Jun Myeon and Kris sitting in front of the centaur. There are plenty of wizards around, but none seem to be giving the two any special attention. Until he finds an older gentleman sitting a bit of a way away from them behind Jun Myeon. He is obscured but Se Hun has good enough vision to see the man’s hand gripping the newspaper he holds in his hands so hard that they’re shaking.

_‘Ah, there he is.’_

He makes his way over to Tao and sits down right in front of him. Needless to say, Tao is caught off guard. Se Hun raises his eyebrows. He’s about to chide Tao for making him look for him for almost an hour, when suddenly, Tao stands up, folds the newspaper under his arms, and walks away without a word.

Se Hun is left behind feeling astounded at Tao’s behavior. If what he saw was real then he’d guess that Tao did have tears in his eyes. They were also changing color. He had incredible control of his power but at times when he was feeling too much, his eyes would change all sorts of different colors. He guesses that it’s because of whatever Kris and Jun Myeon are doing next to him for however long he’s been sitting there. He turns around and watches them for a few minutes. It’s then that he begins to get a sense of what Tao sees.

From that vantage point, Tao would have seen only Kris’ face. At that moment Kris is laughing. A big gummy smile that he covers with his hand. Honestly, he’s confused as to why Tao was crying. Kris smiling and laughing is something that always brings Tao happiness. Se Hun shakes his head and gets up to go find Tao, again. He makes it a few steps away from the fountain when a sudden urge to look back comes over him. He ignores for a while longer, but it begins to nag him. Not one to ignore his body's warning he turns around. Se Hun’s not really prepared for what he sees through.

Kris and Jun Myeon are still sitting on the edge of the fountain. Staring at each other with small smiles on their faces. Se Hun looks down, and he can see that their hands are inching closer and closer until their fingers are able to lightly hold onto each other. Their bodies aren’t close, but they have turned towards each other completely. And the looks on their faces, even at a distance, Se Hun can tell that it’s full of emotion. Emotions that are not shared between coworkers or even friends.

‘Well, shit.’

With the feeling finally gone he goes to where he assumes Tao to be. Their office. They are some of the best Aurors in the department. Unfortunately for them, they share an office. Se Hun had never liked sharing an office but knowing that Tao has a place to go where he can be alone makes him feel slightly better.

Once he arrives at their office he’s surprised to find only the doorknob locked. Normally the level of security is higher just because of how they work, but he figures that Tao wasn’t really thinking about much else except for getting away and being alone. He pulls out his wand and casts ‘Alohamora’ to open it. Inside he finds Tao sitting at his desk with his head on his desk facing away from him. He enters quietly and slowly. Closing the door to give him the privacy he thinks Tao needs. It’s quiet except for the occasional sniffle that Se Hun hears.

It’s like that for several minutes. Neither one saying anything. Then Tao raises his head and brings his hands up to his face to wipe the tears away with his handkerchief. He lets out a couple of snorts and blows his nose.

“He says he’s happily married and yet he looks at Jun Myeon as if he’s his whole world,” Tao says in a quiet voice. “Do you have any idea how much I wish that was me? Do you?”

He turns to face Se Hun and right there for the first time ever Se Hun realized just how deep the love Tao had for Kris was. He thought that it would eventually fade away. Now, now he’s not so sure.

*

Every year the Ministry celebrates those who have done exemplary acts of bravery, intelligence, skill, or done great services to the Ministry. Those selected are awarded First class, Second Class, or Third Class medals and are made official members of the Order of Merlin.

This year the honorees were: a wizard from Kent who was able to make muggle electronics be used around high concentrations of magic (Order of Merlin 3rd Class). A witch from Scotland who was able to create magical algae that would help eliminate pollution from small bodies of water (Order of Merlin 2nd class). Kris Wu and Harry Potter for their acts of bravery in apprehending a wizard who had embarked on a murder spree in both the muggle and wizarding world (Order of Merlin 1st class). Harry Potter once again refuses the medal and offers to be the one to present it to them instead.

When the announcement had been made in the Daily Prophet the entire Magical Law Enforcement Department had congratulated them. Being the humble person that he is, he and Harry took the attention in stride. Except for when Jong Dae let off some indoor fireworks causing Kris and several others to jump up in fear. Most notably Chan Yeol who had jumped some 2 feet in the air. For the next few minutes, he could be seen next to his husband with one hand on his chest trying to get his breathing under control.

As a show of support, most of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement had shown up to the ceremony. Most decided to sit with their respective departments. The only exceptions to that had been Baek Hyun and Kyung Soo. The two were kept late with some paperwork, something that Baek Hyun had foreseen. Not that he’s a Seer or anything. He just knows that whenever something big happens their boss tends to dump his work on them. So that morning he had made sure to explain to his husband that he needed to arrive early to save them seats. But not just any seats.

“You have to get the ones next to Jong In,” Baek Hyun said.

“Who?”

“Jong In. The Hit Wizard that Kyung Soo has a crush on.”

A look of realization comes over Chan Yeol’s face. “Oh okay,” he says. “Wait, why?”

Baek Hyun rolls his eyes and facepalms. Sometimes his husband could be so innocently oblivious to his plans. He grabs Chan Yeol by the shoulders to face him.

“Because Kyung Soo and I will more than likely arrive later than we should. And I need to have him sit next to Jong In because, hopefully, that will spur him into at least making small talk with the guy. I’m over him pining over the guy.”

Chan Yeol tried to reason with Baek Hyun but he wasn’t having any of it. The plan was set by Chan Yeol just had to do his part.

The ceremony is held in one the biggest rooms belonging to the Wizengamot with current members of the Order of Merlin in attendance and honored guests from within and outside the Ministry and the press. Where the members of the Wizengamot normally sit it is occupied by living and nonliving members, alike, of the Order of Merlin with three empty seats in the center. Harry Potter and his wife Ginny have yet to arrive and most of the buzz is about them, and how Harry Potter has once again refused a medal from the Order of Merlin. When they arrive, the whispers become quiet leaving them to deal with the stares that people still give them.

But not everyone was interested in the pair. Some were more interested in the fact that Jun Myeon Kim had taken a seat next to Ginny Weasley. Even more, so that he seemed to be able to start a conversation so easily. Many people in the room were left wondering just what the hell was going on over there.

Especially Baek Hyun and Tao. Baek Hyun because he knew for a fact that the Potters, while amicable with most, were close with very few people outside their circle that they grew up with and worked with. To his knowledge, Jun Myeon has no possible connection to the Potters. As for Tao, he’s just seething at the fact that not only does he get to outrightly flirt with Kris, but he also gets to be chummy with the Potters. 

The ceremony goes smoothly and soon enough it’s over. However, there is a reception that they are expected to attend. As their superiors said it would be a good time to build social circles outside the department. It should be an unexciting night.

It’ll turn out to be anything but.

*

The reception is held away from the Ministry. In a mansion confiscated by the Ministry after the Second Wizarding War. The attendees of the ceremony use the Flu Network fireplaces located in the atrium to get there. Due to the high volume of people Baek Hyun, Chan Yeol, and Kyung Soo become separated. Figuring that since they all have the same destination he’ll just go on ahead and try to find them at the reception.

Kyung Soo goes to the nearest fireplace to stand in line with everyone else. He’s so lost in his own thoughts that he doesn’t see Jun Myeon Kim standing in front of him. It isn’t until Kris joins him and plants a kiss square on his lips that Kyung Soo recognizes who they are.

He and several others around him are shocked at what they see. Even more so what they hear Kris say after.

“Thanks for waiting for me, Bunny.”

While it’s long been a secret as to who Kris is married to, it has not been a secret that he is married to a man and that he calls his husband Bunny. According to Kris, it’s because when they met at a Muggle themed Halloween Party held by a mutual acquaintance his husband was in a bunny onesie procured from a Muggle store. It may have been the drinks he’d consumed, or the way Jun Myeon had danced that caused Kris to be enamored with the man at first. But once he talked to him and danced with him he was in “like” with Jun Myeon. That night the name Bunny stuck. Since then he’d always called Jun Myeon Bunny.

It comes as a surprise to everyone around them that Kris and Jun Myeon are married to each other. There had been rumors swirling as to who their husband, or in the case of Jun Myeon, wife, was but not many had connected them to each other. If they had it was only in hushed whispers by a few who thought that they were having an affair.

Kyung Soo thinks that once Baek Hyun sees them and hears that they are married to each other he’ll be rendered speechless or he won’t be able to shut up about it. He doesn’t realize he’s staring until Kris clears his throat and looks directly at Kyung Soo with an eyebrow raised as if he were challenging him to say something. Kyung Soo just shakes his head and looks down at the floor. Jun Myeon sees his husband giving Kyung Soo his infamous glare and nudges him in the ribs telling him to stop. Kris huffs and turns away from Kyung Soo. Seeing the exchange between Kyung Soo and Kris everyone around them turns away and doesn’t speak of it except in hushed voices.

Well, almost everyone.

*

Jong In watched the exchange from a few fireplaces over. To say that he’s surprised would be a lie. During an overnight mission that he and Kris had worked on, he had once found a picture of the two together holding up their hands showing off matching rings. He hadn’t said anything to Kris seeing as it was none of his business as to why he and Jun Myeon kept their marriage hidden. That, and they had been ambushed and fighting for their lives by the rogue wizard and witch they had been pursuing. He had other things on his mind at the time.

Since then he’s noticed how they behave and people throughout the Ministry have reacted. He knows that Tao, an Auror, is in love with him. Hell, he’s pretty sure most of the Magical Law Enforcement Department knows. Tao isn’t one for subtle expressions.  Fortunately for him, Kris is as oblivious as Harry Potter is blind. Jong In figures that once he finds out he’s going to be in for a world of hurt. Everyone else in the Ministry seems to turn a blind eye to the pair.

Jong In watches them step into the fireplace and be whisked away. He looks back at Kyung Soo who seems a bit more relaxed now than he was during the exchange. There are growing whispers recounting what they saw and heard between each other. The secret was out. Soon enough those at the mansion would know too.

When he got through and walked into the ballroom he sees that the news has already gotten out. Some people have their backs turned to them. Other’s eyes dart between them and their friends. Some are outright staring at them. But all are talking about them, in hushed or loud voices. Disregarding everyone else he makes his way through the crowd to find his friends. He can hear snippets of conversations being had around the room.

**“Can you believe they’re actually together?”**

**“So, it wasn’t just an affair. They’re married.”**

**“How long?”**

**“Do you remember four, five, years ago?”**

**“Jun Myeon came in with a band on his ring finger.”**

**“Yes. Completely unannounced in the Prophet.”**

**“Makes sense, now. Always thought it odd that they didn’t announce who the girl was.”**

**“Wonder how his family will take it.”**

**“Do you think he’ll be disowned?”**

**“My father knows his family from back in Korea. He says they once kicked out a cousin for marrying a half-blood.”**

**“No wonder they kept it hidden. He’ll be disowned for sure.”**

He finally finds Tae Min and Won Sik off to the side sharing a tray of food. Tae Min sees him coming first and gives him a nod.

“Look who’s decided to grace us with his presence,” comments Won Sik.

“Missed me,” Jong In replies, taking bits of chicken from the plate.

"Not really no," Won Sik replies. They glare at each other, trying to not break out laughing. Tae Min rolls his eyes knowing that they are just playing around, but quite frankly he's not in the mood to deal with their antics tonight.

“So, Kris and Jun Myeon, huh,” Tae Min says. “Who’d have thought that up?”

“Me,” Won Sik says, causing a bit of food to go flying out from his mouth.

Jong In groans at the sight. “Dammit, Won Sik, swallow next time before you open your mouth. One would think with how many things you swallow you’d be a pro by now.”

“Oh. Haha. Real funny smartass,” Won Sik says, flipping him off.

“But really? How the hell are you gonna know about that,” Tae Min asks.

“Found them making out in the storage room where we keep all the confiscated muggle devices. Jun Myeon turned beet red. And Kris. Well, Kris was Kris. He put on his cold city man look and threatened me.”

“What did he say,” Jong In asks.

“I don’t remember all of it, but I remember him saying he'd Obliviate me to the point where I’d be Gilderoy Lockheart’s new bedmate. Didn’t give much thought to it, though. Figured the guy just didn’t want to be outed as a cheat. Not like I cared.”

 “You think it’s true what they’re saying. That his family will disown him,” Tae Min asks, eyes meeting Jong In’s.

Jong In is a pureblood with a similar lineage to Jun Myeon’s. They walked among the same circles during their youth but once Jong In had become a Hit Wizard their paths diverged. “It’s possible. I don’t remember them being outright homophobic, but that would definitely not be in their family plan. At this point though it wouldn’t do them any good.”

“Why not,” Tae Min asks, genuinely curious.

“Kris is their son-in-law. He’s also just received First Class from the Order of Merlin. First class. It would be a ballsy move to disown them so quickly. If anything happens it’ll be a while. And it’ll be quiet. Just like we didn’t know about their marriage, we won’t know about them separating ties with them.”

“Damn. So many secrets. Got to wonder what else people are keeping to themselves,” Tae Min says.

No one says anything else. Tae Min and Won Sik have gone back to eating and drinking the night away, leaving Jong In to his own thoughts.

What Tae Min says rings through Jong In’s head. What else are people keeping to themselves? He turns to look out onto the ballroom looking for someone. He finally spots him reclining against a wall with his friends. Kyung Soo is watching the room. His gaze roaming across the people in attendance. It’s not long before he makes contact with Jong In’s. Kyung Soo’s eyes go wide and a blush blooms across his face causing him to quickly look away.

“So many secrets,” Jong In says. “Maybe too many.”

Jong In takes a swig of Firewhiskey from Won Sik’s glass and begins to walk towards Kyung Soo. The latter doesn’t see him coming as he’s still looking down. Jong In idles up next to Kyung Soo and stands next to him. He clears his throat and puts on his most beguiling smile.

“Quite surprising don’t you think? Kris and Jun Myeon,” Jong In says casually. “Years they’ve been hiding it; now they can finally live truthfully. It’s nice, don’t you think?”

Kyung Soo was looking at Jong In wide-eyed and open-mouthed. His mind was at a loss at having Jong In so close, his heart racing much too fast. Jong In leans down getting closer to Kyung Soo’s face, lips practically touching.

“It would probably be just as nice if you told me you liked me don’t you think,” Jong In whispers to Kyung Soo. Realizing what he said Kyung Soo bolts and runs away from him. Surprised, but not dismayed, Jong In relaxes and figures that he could talk to Kyung Soo at the Ministry. They have time. As long as it doesn’t take as long as it did for Kris and Jun Myeon.

*

The owl brought the letter that bore the seal of the Order of Merlin to Kris’ apartment one early morning. So early, that Kris and Jun Myeon were still in a deep sleep and couldn’t be awoken even when it hooted as loud as it could. Eventually, it grew tired and left the letter on the balcony, on one of the lounge chairs. It wasn’t until almost midday that the pair woke up. They always took their morning tea on the balcony overlooking their neighborhood. It was a mundane act with nothing special to see as they lived in a muggle neighborhood, but Jun Myeon loved it. It was in that neighborhood that he could be free of the expectations placed upon him. Where he could be what he wanted to be. Kris’ husband. It was there that they could be comfortable and free to love each other as much as they wanted to before they had to go back to pretending.

He hated pretending. He absolutely hated it. When Kris and Jun Myeon decided to get married they knew that Jun Myeon’s family would not be happy. They had no idea they’d threaten to ruin Kris’ burgeoning career as an Auror or that they would disown Jun Myeon. Taking away everything that he had at his disposal. It wasn’t just money. It was his livelihood. His family had threatened to ruin any job prospects that he had. He and Kris would be made outcasts.

One day Jun Myeon got an idea. What if they just didn’t tell anyone? What if they weren’t seen out in public by anyone in the wizarding world? They could wait a while until they got far enough into their careers. Far enough that the threat of being disowned and left destitute would no longer loom over them.

Kris worked hard. So hard that the exhaustion had begun taking a toll on his body and relationship. In turn, he advanced quickly through the ranks of Aurors. He was just waiting for a time when he could get to the point where his presence in the Auror department was so important that no one in their right mind would think to remove him. It also helped to have Harry Potter as his mentor and friend.

As for Jun Myeon, he still struggled with the weight that his family put on him while he was working in the Wizengamot. He wanted to become a part of it yet he was stuck in the clerical department even though his talents far exceeded what he did there. Still, he stayed. He’d prove to his family that he could do it all by himself and while going up against them. But he was growing tired of living the lie he crafted. Day in and day out. So, they gave themselves a bit of leeway. They would allow themselves to talk to each other while at the Ministry but there would be no flirting, no touching, nothing that could give them away.

That… didn’t work out very well.

Soon enough, people began to talk. Hushed whispers throughout the halls of the Ministry. They tried to be subtle, but as it is wont to do the love the two shared could not be hidden. What people thought they saw was two people having an affair out in the open. Kris didn’t help things either as he was always so free and willing to talk about him to anyone who would listen. Jun Myeon came to be thought of as a bit of a hussy. It would be a lie if he said that he didn’t mind. He did. He wanted nothing more than to cast an amplifying charm on himself and tell the whole Ministry that he wasn’t a hussy, that he was Kris’ husband, and that he loved him. So, so much. But he couldn’t. Not yet.

When he found the envelope, he was half asleep. He saw the envelope on the chair and picked it up. But his eyesight was terrible, even more so when he had awoken a short time ago. He took it inside to have Kris look at it.

“Kris, we got a letter,” he calls out.

“From who, Bunny,” Kris responds looking over his shoulder to see his husband coming his way. He breaks out in laughter at the sight. Jun Myeon’s hair is messy and flying in various directions. His eyes scrunched from the lighting.

“I don’t know. I’m too tired and too blind to see who it’s from. You read it,” Jun Myeon says shoving the envelope into his husband's hands.

Kris laughs at his husband’s antics. But as soon he sees what is on the envelope he freezes. His hands shake, a sense of disbelief comes over him. He stays that way long enough for Jun Myeon to finally wake up all the way. Seeing his husband standing frozen looking down at the envelope causes Jun Myeon to wonder just what it could be.

“Kris what is-,” seeing the envelope causes him to freeze too. For several moments the two stay that way just looking at the envelope in disbelief. Jun Myeon begins to come out his stupor slowly.

“Kris,” he says pulling on his husband's arm. “Open it. See what it says.”

But Kris is still frozen in place making no move to open the envelope, so Jun Myeon takes it away from him and opens it himself.

“Dear Mr. Kris Wu, In light of your recent acts of outstanding bravery and intellect, and for upholding the values of the wizarding community against those who would wish to see them fall you are being bestowed First Class Order of Merlin,” Kris’ voice trails away and the two become quiet.

They stay that way for a while, letting the fact that Kris is going to receive an Order of Merlin first class sink in. Once it does, all Hell breaks loose. Kris and Jun Myeon are running around the apartment whooping and hollering.

“Order of Merlin,” screams Kris.

“First class,” screams Jun Myeon.

They run into each other, causing them to fall hard onto the floor. It hurts so much they start laughing until they lose their breath. When they finally compose themselves, they sit up and look at each other. Jun Myeon’s eyes are beginning to water and Kris’ eyes are full of happiness. Seeing that his husband is about to cry Kris scoots closer, pulling him into his chest. Jun Myeon lets his tears fall.

“I’m so proud of you, Kris. You’re amazing,” he mumbles into his shirt.

“I wouldn’t be here if it weren’t for you. All that work. It was for us. And now, it’s finally paying off,” he says softly. “We can stop pretending now, Jun Myeon. We can finally stop.”

Jun Myeon pulls away to look at Kris. “What? How?”

“I’m going to receive an Order of Merlin First Class, Jun Myeon. People would be insane to even try to do something against me. We’re finally safe Jun Myeon.”

As it begins to dawn on Jun Myeon that his family would never want to stand against a member of the Order of Merlin he laughs. Cries too. He’s just so happy. After years of waiting for the time to be free, it finally comes. And with an Order of Merlin First Class to boot.

“When can we tell people,” Jun Myeon asks.

“Not until the ceremony. I don’t want to give your family a reason to come after us. We’ll keep on pretending. But, once that medal is around my neck and the ceremony is over everyone is going to know we belong to each other. No more calling you a hussy. No more worrying about your family or about losing our jobs. This is a new beginning Jun Myeon.”

Jun Myeon smiles wide. “Thank, Merlin.”


End file.
